Meant To Be
by alluringcupcake
Summary: After almost a year, Scarlett leaves Dean. It's been a few months and they have seen each other in passing, both are crushed but Scarlett feels it's for the best. **This fic is set after "First Time", please read first.**
1. Chapter 1

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: I loved working with these characters so much I immediately typed a follow-up to "First Time". Please read if you haven't already. Credit to Shinedown for the lyrics at the beginning of the fic. Reviews are always appreciated.

**If you only knew I'm hanging by a thread,**

**The web I spin for you.**

**If you only knew I'd sacrifice my beating heart,**

**Before I'd lose you.**

**If you only knew how many times I've counted,**

**All the words that went wrong,**

**If you only knew I refuse to let you go,**

**Even when you're gone.**

Dean rounded the corner, shotgun raised and flashlight in hand, he went towards the noise that had sparked his interest. His heart pumped faster, the hairs on the back of his neck prickled as his instincts kicked in.

He was close, he could hear the muffled breathing. He stopped only for a second, taking a deep breath, he lunged for the source of the sound.

Blue eyes of fire shocked him and he took a couple steps back. His heart immediately ached in response to the person standing in front of him.

Scarlett held the shot gun he had made for her. Her eyes displayed pain but only for a moment, it quickly turned to annoyance. Dean starred at the protection amulet he had given her, it hung around her neck. She looked at what he was starring at and put the amulet in her shirt.

"Fancy meeting you here." Scarlett said, glaring at Dean.

"Right back at ya." Dean said.

Scarlett had just driven to this dingy, one horse town with rumors of a spirit that needed to be sent back to the afterlife. Just to see him, the one and only person she did not want to see. Although seeing him right in front her was killing her, she put on the best cocky, smirk she could muster. Because she was exactly like the man in front of her, she hid everything inside and somehow to her, it was easier that way.

"I was here first so you need to leave." Scarlett said.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You won't get rid of me that fast." Dean said.

"Don't call me sweetheart." Scarlett said through gritted teeth.

"Excuse me, sweetheart." Dean emphasized every word.

Scarlett wanted to punch his perfect nose on his perfect face.

"Let's flip a coin." Scarlett suggested, digging in her jeans pocket. "Whoever wins, gets to stay, the loser has to leave."

"Okay, sounds fair." Dean said.

Scarlett found a quarter and maneuvered it where she could flip it in the air.

"Call it." She said.

"Heads."

The quarter rotated at least twelve times before Scarlett caught it and flipped it over on the back on her hand.

"Damn it." She said as George Washington starred up at her. Dean grinned.

"Well, well, well… looks like the loser, which would be you, has to leave now." Dean said, pointing at Scarlett. He was so proud of himself that he had won.

Scarlett pushed past Dean, cursing under her breath.

"Tough luck. Sweetheart." Dean said, egging her on and he did a good job at it, her fist was in his face in a split second. Dean caught it and smirked at the shocked look on her face.

"I remember how much you like to punch things."

Scarlett glared at Dean but said nothing. She ripped the caught fist from his hand, turned around and walked across the long corridor, leaving Dean standing there.

Dean watched Scarlett leave and his heart literally broke into pieces. It was like she was leaving again but he blocked out the bad part, he only remembered being with her and their last kiss…

_They had drove into Wilmington, North Carolina late that night and instead of eating dinner at some crappy diner, they decided to just go to bed since they were exhausted. He had pulled into a nice hotel, it was oceanfront and Scarlett had commented on it._

_"A hotel? Right on the beach? Are you sick or something?" She joked while smiling at him. But something wasn't right with her smile, she hadn't been right for a couple months now. It worried Dean but he let it go. Maybe he was just being crazy but he could swear she was upset over something._

_"No, can't we stay in a nice place for once? Jeez, you think I was cheap or something."_

_"Well, I wouldn't say you were exactly living high on the hog. We stay in roach motels and eat at diners." Scarlett said as she got out and grabbed her backpack from the backseat._

_"Excuse me for wanting to treat my girl once in a while." He said as they walked into the hotel lobby._

_The hotel turned out to be crazy expensive but Dean didn't care and against Scarlett's protests, he got them a room._

_"Wow, this is view is awesome." Dean said as he opened the sliding glass door and breathed in the ocean air. He looked over at Scarlett when she didn't respond; she sat on the edge of the bed, staring straight ahead._

_"Are you okay, babe?" Dean asked as he sat beside Scarlett, he put his arm around her, she was like a stone._

_"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired, I need some sleep." Scarlett said, glancing at Dean, she gave him a hesitant smile._

_Dean looked at her and his heart fluttered in his chest. She was absolutely beautiful, he had never been with any other girl that made him feel so, alive. He was alive when he was with her, completely and fully alive._

_"I love you." He said and a real, genuine smile played across Scarlett's face. She cocked her head to the side._

_"I love you too." She said and Dean's lips were on hers._

Tears rolled down Dean's cheeks as he thought about their kiss and he brushed them away quickly. Wanting to vent his frustration, he punched the brick wall behind him which wasn't a good idea but he didn't care. Scarlett was gone and he couldn't sleep, or barely eat, he was going crazy. Literally crazy without that girl. Dean sighed as the thoughts in his head was put into overdrive because when he allowed himself to think about her, he couldn't stop and that ultimately lead to one conclusion. He was alone. All alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Thanks to kit-cat99 for pointing out to me that my fic was all one paragraph! I had no idea why that happened but it's fixed now. Here is part two revised.

Scarlett sat in her car, she knew she needed to leave, that Dean would be done with the hunt soon but couldn't make herself leave. The car was cranked, her foot was on the brake and the car was in gear but she just sat there.

"What the hell are you doing, Scarlett?" She said out loud. She played with the charm on her necklace and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She starred at the amulet in her hand. Dean had given it to her, to protect her. But more than that, it was from him. It started to get stuffy in the car so she rolled down her window some, she listened as a boat passed in the distance, the water crashing on either side of it. She closed her eyes and thought of the night she made her decision to leave.

_Scarlett couldn't sleep, as much as she tried her eyes wouldn't close. She gave up and as quietly as possible she got of bed. Dean was a light sleeper, any little noise woke him up so she was extra quiet as she got dressed and went to sit outside on the little patio. She starred out into the night, wondering how she would ever make it without him. You have to, a little voice in her head said. Scarlett nodded in agreement and she sat in the plastic patio chair, holding her head in her hands._

_She heard the sliding door creak as Dean stepped outside. She didn't look up, she was afraid he would see she had been crying. He pulled the other patio chair beside her and sat down._

_"What are you doing out here?" He asked._

_"Couldn't sleep." She said._

_Please don't touch me, please don't touch me. If you touch me, if just makes it harder.  
Dean reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers._

_"Dean, what are we doing?"_

_"What?" He asked, a little confused._

_"Us, being together. This is crazy, we have a big target on our backs all the time."_

_Scarlett stood up, letting his hand go and finally looked at him. She wished she hadn't looked at him then, he was only wearing a t-shirt and boxers. Thoughts ran through her mind but she pushed them aside, she had to be serious. When he didn't answer she spoke again._

_"We are hunters, we hunt evil things. Vampires, ghouls…demons. Especially demons. Demons know about us."_

_The cat was out of the bag now, she might as well tell him._

_"Okay, I am a little confused.."_

_Scarlett sighed._

_"You remember when you went on that hunt alone in Dallas and you told me to stay put? Well, I didn't."_

_Dean looked irritated but didn't say anything so Scarlett continued._

_"Beth called me with a hunt, a spirit or something. Turns out it wasn't a spirit, it was a demon and we had a long chat, about us."_

_"You talked to a demon about us?" Dean said._

_"That part doesn't matter, but what does matter is. Together we a huge target for someone or something but apart.." Scarlett trailed off_

_"You want us to.. Not be together anymore?" Dean asked, realization in his voice._

_"Dean, I love you. I mean, I really, really love you. But what if something happened to you? What would I do? How could I go on, knowing that if I just stayed away from you. Maybe nothing would have happened to you."_

_"But nothings happened-"_

_"Not yet! It could, there is huge possibility of something happening. Something terrible. I couldn't live myself knowing that I caused you to get hurt or you were, killed because of me."_

_"Scarlett," Dean said grabbing her shoulders, he wanted her to understand that she couldn't leave him. He couldn't make it without her. "Nothing is going to happen. We are in this together. I know we are hunters and like you said we hunt evil monsters but you can't let that take away from what we have. We have everything right now. Please, please don't throw it away over what some asshole demon told you."_

_"Dean, its not just about the demon. I've been feeling this way for a long time. At first, it was fun and exciting. But now, all I do is worry, worry that maybe one of us won't make it out alive. Worried you will be taken from me at any moment."_

_"Please, Scarlett. Please, don't." Dean said as Scarlett pulled away from him._

_"I'm sorry, Dean. I mean, I am really sorry. But I have to go. I can't sit around and pretend everything is all right when its not. What were we thinking being together? Its not like we are going to have a future together, we are hunters. We have no future."_

_"If you leave now, you will be breaking every promise we ever made to each other. Everything we have, will be gone." Dean said, he wasn't pleading anymore, he was angry._

_Scarlett closed her eyes, she couldn't look at him. She couldn't look at the pain or the anger. She had to go. She went in the hotel room, she grabbed her backpack, she hadn't unpacked it because she knew she was leaving tonight._

_"You are leaving right now?" Dean asked as she threw things into her backpack._

_"Yes." She said as she walked outside, at least it was summer and warm._

_"You don't have a ride, at least let me drop you off somewhere."_

_"I do know how to hot wire cars." Scarlett said as she began to walked to the Impala. She took everything out she owned and began to walk and she just kept walking until she had crossed the city limit line. She broke down then, falling onto her knees on the side of the road. She cried out to God to kill her then, she couldn't take the pain she was feeling, that she knew Dean was feeling as well._

Scarlett was sobbing as she remembered that night. She hadn't even seen Dean walking towards her from the building. He tapped on the glass and she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes as she rolled down her window.

"Are you okay?" He asked but she couldn't fool him, he knew.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Scarlett said.

"Okay, well. Hunt went great. Do you want to go to the bar and have a celebratory beer?" Dean grinned.

"Um, no. I have-I have to go." Scarlett said as she took her foot off the brake and drove away, leaving Dean standing there and never once looked in the rearview mirror.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update! I hit a blank finishing this chapter but the creative juices are flowing. Thanks to my bestie who has been my beta through all my fics. Please review!!!

Dean sat in the bar, staring blankly at the football game on TV. He mindlessly raised the beer to his lips but then quickly sat it back down. Scarlett had never liked Dean drinking when they were together. He thought she was crazy for it but in the end, he stopped drinking completely. This is what he hated the most, realizing that if he could only drink, her memory would fade, it would fade just for a little while but that would be enough for him. He was constantly thinking of her; in fact, sometimes he thought he was slowly going insane.

He felt eyes on him and he ignored the person starring at him. He wished he could just come to a bar and be left alone but he couldn't. There was at least one girl who had to try her luck and he didn't ever let them down easy. Dean would not and could not ever be with someone else, he would only think about her.

Five liquor shots and half a beer later, Scarlett was starting to feel a buzz. She loved when she had almost reached her limit because that meant he was almost gone from her mind. She sat in a corner booth, the light bulb in the lamp above her had went out and it was very dark. Dean hadn't even noticed her when he had walked inside and sat at the bar. She was in a perfect angle to watch him; he didn't even know she was here.

The bartender made his rounds and eventually to Scarlett who ordered four more shots. He stared at her for a moment looking as if he was going to protest but when Scarlett held up a twenty dollar bill, he kept his mouth shut. A few moments later he placed the shots down on the table and walked away. Scarlett downed all four shots in a matter of seconds and let out a huge breath as she felt absolutely nothing. There was no ripping, gnawing or eating away at her heart. Her soul didn't feel removed from her body, she felt numb. Wonderful numbness.

After getting slapped in the face and a woman storming out of the bar, Dean threw his money on the bar and headed out the door. He stopped suddenly when he heard someone yelling and it sounded familiar.

"I will drive wherever the hell I want too, got it?"

"No, I'm calling you a cab. You can't drive!" The bartender yelled back and as Dean looked he saw Scarlett standing in the man's face, shots and beer bottles littered her booth. Dean cocked an eyebrow at the mess.

"Oh god, see? See what you did? You got him involved. Thanks a lot." Scarlett slurred and would have fallen down but the booth caught her.

The bartender turned around to see Dean and eyed him for a moment.

"You know her?"

"Yeah. I do." Dean said.

"Are you able to drive her home?"

"No, no. I am not going with him. You can't make me." Scarlett said as she poked the bartender in the chest repeatedly with ever word she said.

The bartender looked annoyed and Dean decided it was best to leave now.

"Come on, Scarlett." Her name sent pain throughout his body and he tried his best to ignore it.

"No." Scarlett said.

Dean cocked his head to the side and stared at her.

"Really? You wanna do this, right here? Right now?" Dean asked, he was in no mood to play games with her.

Scarlett crossed her arms and stood her ground. That was one thing Dean had loved the most about her, she was just as stubborn as him. Dean shook his head and against the voices screaming in his head, he picked her up and placed her over his shoulder. She fought with him for a moment but eventually calmed down as he walked to the Impala. He opened the door and sat her in the seat; he buckled her seat belt for her and then walked to her car, grabbing her backpack out it. He made sure the car was locked as he got into his car and cranked it.

Dean glanced at Scarlett who laid her head against the car window.

"Where are you staying?"

"Best-Best Western on Mill Rd."

Dean nodded as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the road. He was grateful he only had to drive a couple of miles down the road; he was in no mood to have a conversation with her, let alone be in the same car with her.

After a few minutes he pulled into the motel parking lot and parked the car. He grabbed the keys out of her backpack and unlocked her door. Her room shocked him as he walked inside. The little motel table was flipped over and a lamp looked as though it was thrown across the room and broken into a million pieces. Dean shook his head and walked back outside to get Scarlett.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked as Scarlett nearly tumbled out of the Impala.

"What the freaking hell does it look like I am doing? I am trying to get out of the damn car myself so you don't have to carry me." Scarlett yelled at Dean.

Dean sighed and picked her up, carrying her inside. He laid her on the bed and Scarlett rolled over away from him. Dean flipped the table right side up and moved the chairs back to their original places. He sat down in one of the chairs and watched Scarlett.

"What the hell happened in here?" Dean asked.

"None of your damn business." Scarlett spat at him.

Dean ignored her and asked another question.

"When did you start drinking?"

"Oh my god!" Scarlett yelled as she flipped over to look at him. "Can you please shut up? Or leave or something? I don't need you to ask twenty freaking questions. I need sleep."

"I'm not leaving, you can barely walk." Dean said, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms.

"So what? You going to stay there all night in that little chair?"

"Yup." Dean said, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

Scarlett rolled her eyes and laid her head back down on the pillow. The TV was too loud but she didn't say anything, she enjoyed some noise tonight. Scarlett would sneak glances ever so often as Dean shifted his weight in the uncomfortable motel chair. Dean was absolute perfection, being apart from him had made that fact even more of a realization to her. Her eyes ran over his perfect eyes, then to his nose and his plump lips that he kept licking every so often. As she was running her eyes over him, she felt eyes on herself. She looked up to see Dean starring back at her. His eyes cut into her, cut into her very soul. Her heart skipped a beat in her chest. She knew she needed to look away but she couldn't and their eyes stayed locked on each other for another moment before Dean broke away and flipped the channel on the TV.

Scarlett decided it was best to go to sleep. She curled onto her side while facing Dean's direction; she was out in a matter of minutes. It was the fastest she had ever gone to sleep, drunk or not, since they had been apart. She could always go to sleep fast when Dean was with her, she felt protected and not vulnerable like she normally did these days.

Dean sighed in relief as Scarlett finally fell asleep around two in the morning. He stood up, stretching his back out which had been murdered by the chair and peeked out the window. The little town was silent and Dean turned back towards Scarlett. He was tired, he wanted to go to sleep but Scarlett only had one bed. He really didn't want to leave her and that made him angry with himself, he should be over her by now or at least at some point of closure but he wasn't. Thoughts of her constantly played in his mind and he wondered if he could ever go insane from such thoughts bombarding his brain daily.

Dean walked to the motel closet and looked inside. He was lucky tonight; there was a small cot and a couple of extra blankets and pillows. He pulled it out and placed it beside Scarlett's bed but not too close, he didn't want her to get the wrong idea if she woke up. He lay on the cot and it was even more uncomfortable than the chair but he didn't care. Dean was sleeping in the same room as Scarlett, he knew it was only for tonight and after that he had to leave. But he was happier than he had ever been in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Hard chapter to type but I like where it is going. Thanks to MsPOCKET (My bestie) on Twitter for the beta work and thanks to all of you who read and review my stories!!! Y'all are totally awesome!!!

The thunderstorm jolted Scarlett awake; she hugged the blankets tighter around her. She hated thunderstorms. Rain pounded against the motel window as thunder rang loudly above her head. How could it be that she fought almost ever freaking scary monster from hell but a stupid thunderstorm scared the crap out of her the most? She peeked out from under her blanket just as lightning illuminated something beside her bed. She focused her eyes more and she saw Dean lying on a cot. He looked horribly uncomfortable as the cot was a foot too small and his legs hung off the end of it. He was completely dressed and the blanket which he had put over himself was almost entirely on the floor now.

The thunder cracked violently and Scarlett nearly jumped under the bed. She sighed to herself and waited for a while until the storm had moved on. She got out from under the blankets and watched Dean sleeping. Her heart sped up while looking at him and she had sudden urge to touch his beautiful face. A tear slid down her cheek and she brushed it away. He shouldn't be here doing this to her, she was trying to forget him and him being here was not helping that at all.

She looked at the clock, it was seven in the morning but it was so dark outside you would never know it was suppose to be morning. Scarlett threw her legs over the bed, making sure not to hit Dean in the process. The room was small and with Dean now lying in the middle of it, it made it even harder to move around. She turned on the small lamp as she rummaged through her backpack. She needed a shower fast; it helped her hangover process go much smoother.

Scarlett kept her eyes closed as the hot water ran over her. She didn't have a headache so that was a good sign. She was a little dizzy but that was normal she would take the dizziness over the headache any day. She showered and dried off; wrapping the towel around her she went back out into the cold and dark motel room.

Dean's eyes were wide as he looked at Scarlett. Adjectives ran through his mind but he could not think of a good word to describe her. She glanced at him for only a moment and then made sure the towel was tighter around her.

"This would be a perfect opportunity for you to leave." Scarlett said as she grabbed her clothes and made her way to the bathroom.

Dean ignored her and said the first thing that came to mind.

"You can dress in here. It's not like I haven't seen 'em before." Dean said, smiling as Scarlett flew out of the bathroom and placed her hands on her hips.

"Dean Winchester! If you don't leave right now I'll-I'll.."

"You'll what?" Dean said, smirking.

Scarlett was speechless and stood in front of him, a towel the only thing covering her naked body.

"I don't know what the hell I will do, but I will do something to you." Scarlett wasn't upset with him, just irritated.

"Well.." Dean said standing up, he took a few steps towards her and Scarlett took a few steps back. "Come on baby; show me what you are going to do."

Dean didn't know what the hell he was doing but he was catching Scarlett off guard. Scarlett stood motionless and said nothing as Dean moved closer to her. Finally she realized how close he really was to her and she backed up hitting the wall behind her. Her eyes were wide; she looked like a trapped animal. Dean took one more step forward and was so close he could smell the cinnamon toothpaste on her breath.

"Dean.."

Dean ignored her, he felt his heart break into pieces as she turned her head as he was trying to kiss her. Scarlett let out a sigh and pushed Dean back. He pressed his forehead against hers and just breathed in her scent.

"I wish I could just forget about you." Dean said.

Being so close to Scarlett now made him remember what he didn't have. He felt the pain inside him grow. Scarlett didn't say anything and he continued.

"But how can I forget about a time when I was living in an absolutely perfect world? A time when I was happy and alive. I haven't felt that way in so long.."

"Please stop." He heard Scarlett whisper.

"Why? Why should I stop? You should hear this, you should hear what you have done to me."

"I can't-I can't. Please, Dean.. Please."

Tears fell from Scarlett's eyes and Dean didn't feel sorry for it, he wanted her to hurt like he did. He wanted her to feel the pain that ripped at his body because he couldn't have her. Dean reluctantly pulled his head away and stepped back some. Scarlett didn't look at him. He grabbed his coat and car keys and without a second look he walked out into the rain.

Scarlett watched as Dean closed the door. She stood just staring, praying that he would come back. But as she heard the Impala engine rumble to life and Dean peel out of the parking lot, hope was gone in an instant. She grabbed her phone and dialed the same number she had dialed for weeks. She didn't wait for the person on the other end to say hello.

"I need you, right now. Hurry, I'm at the Best Western on Mill Rd." She pressed the end button on her phone and sat on the bed to wait.

She rocked back and forth; she felt she was on the brink of going under any second. Don't think, don't think… do not do this to yourself. You made the right call, you did what you had too. To protect him, to make him safe again.

Dean had driven almost an hour out of town and against his mind screaming at him to keep going, his heart told him to turn around. He had to make sure she was okay, he would never leave her completely unprotected. He always had fellow hunters watching out for her, always. She would kill him if she ever found out but he didn't care. He loved her, he couldn't just let her go do her own thing.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and exited the Impala, he was about to knock on the door when he heard something coming from the room. Scarlett was screaming. Dean's instincts kicked in and he kicked the door in.

Dean thought he could never hurt more than he did right now but he was very wrong. This new level of pain, literally took his breath away and he felt his insides twist and knot within him. He couldn't move, he couldn't leave. He just wanted to leave. He looked at the two of them entangled in one another's embrace. It made him sick to his stomach. Can you die from heart break? He guessed you could, the way he felt made him feel as though he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Another hard chapter but I feel like they need to be completely separated before they come back together. It makes for a better reunion! Please review and I love every one of y'all for reading! Thanks a lot!

Scarlett's heart shattered in her chest as Dean stood in the doorway, motionless. She couldn't tell what he was going to do next.

"Who the hell are you?" Tristan yelled but Dean didn't say a word.

"Get off of me!" Scarlett said.

Tristan finally got off the bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed, leaving Scarlett by herself. There was no love in this relationship, there never had been. They weren't together, conversation had become dull between them, they barely talked anymore to one another. They were only after companionship, nothing more. She knew it was wrong from the minute they had started their rendezvous but she didn't care. She had to have something, well someone… to take her mind off him and it seemed to do just as well as drinking if not better sometimes.

"Dean, come inside." Scarlett said as she dressed quickly.

Dean didn't answer her.

Tristan walked out of the bathroom standing arms crossed, gazing unconcerned at Dean. Scarlett became afraid. Tristan had never thought of Dean as much of threat and standing in the same room now, Scarlett didn't want to know what would happen next.

"I think you need to leave." She told Tristan and he laughed.

"Why? I'm not afraid of him." He replied.

Tristan was a few years younger than Dean and he believed the sun, the moon and the stars were hung in the sky just for him. That's what she liked most about him; he was confident, arrogant and very much like Dean. She didn't tell him that though.

Dean cocked his head to the side and if looks could have killed Tristan, he would have been dead on the spot. Tristan matched his look and they went to having a staring contest. It wasn't until Tristan took a step forward that Dean actually came alive.

"I swear to freaking God, if you come any closer…"

"What? Come on, pretty boy." Tristan said, edging him on by taking another step forward.

Dean stood up straight now and flexed his fingers; Scarlett did not like where this was going and stood in between them.

"Let's just chill out here, okay?" Scarlett said but felt as though she was being completely ignored.

"Babe, we're cool. Go get into something more comfortable, I'll get this douche to leave and we can go at it again." Tristan said, a grin crossed his face as he watched Dean the entire time.

And then it happened, so fast it made her head nearly spin.

Dean nearly jumped over Scarlett to get to Tristan. He had only felt this kind of rage when he had killed the yellow eyed demon and when that bitch, Ruby, had been playing her little mind games on Sammy. He didn't think he could ever feel this way again but he was so ready to kill this motherfucker in front of him.

He got the first punch in, his fist landed squarely on Tristan's jaw. Tristan recoiled like a little bitch as Dean tackled him to the floor, punching him repeatedly. Tristan kicked him off, slamming him against the motel door. Scarlett tried to make Tristan stop but he wasn't listening, they were animals fighting for what they thought was theirs. Dean hit the door hard but stood up just as Tristan ran towards him. He ducked and Tristan's fist hit the door, Dean grabbed him and threw him into the mirror, shattering it into a million pieces. Tristan was bleeding badly from his head and nose.

Scarlett knew she had to do something; they would kill each other in the end if she didn't. She threw herself in between them and was nearly hit in the face by one of Dean's punches. Dean came to then and his eyes changed.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Scarlett screamed at them.

Tristan held his jaw and blood poured from his nose.

Scarlett turned towards Tristan.

"Go to the bathroom and clean up. Then you need to leave." Tristan looked as though he was going to protest but the look Scarlett gave him made him keep his mouth shut. He went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Scarlett and Dean were silent and it was a few minutes before Tristan was out of the bathroom. Tristan put on his coat and left without a word. She knew he was pissed but he would be back, he always came when she needed him.

Dean stood before Scarlett; he had two cuts on his face. Bruises were beginning to expose themselves along his face and skin. One cut across his eyebrow looked pretty bad and Scarlett grabbed a washcloth and some alcohol. She had to literally make Dean sit on the bed as she dabbed the washcloth across the cut. Dean didn't move, he just kept staring ahead. Surprising her he broke the silence first.

"How long have you two been together?" Dean asked, in almost a whisper.

"We're not together." Scarlett said simply, although to Dean, she was sure that looked differently to him.

He said nothing and as she examined the cut, it looked as though he needed stitches.

"You need stitches."

Dean shook his head and stood up; he walked to the motel door and opened it, he just about walked out when he felt a hand on him. He didn't turn around; he wouldn't put himself through that.

"Dean, please don't leave. Let's talk. I want to explain-"

"No. Do not freaking do this to me right now." Dean said with anger in his voice.

"Please, please don't leave like this."

Dean took a deep breath to try to calm him down. He turned around and forcibly pushed Scarlett off of him. Scarlett recoiled as though Dean had slapped her.

"I want you to leave me alone. Do not call me; I will just get a new cell. Do not try to find me." Dean stated, and with that he was out the door and gone. Scarlett crumpled to the floor in agony. It was going to be a long night alone.

Dean was feeling all hope was lost as he drove out of town. He bit his lip to fight the tears that wanted to fall from his eyes. He felt like a bitch for wanting to cry. He hit the steering wheel hard and a couple tears escaped. He sighed as he stomped on the gas sending the Impala roaring down the cold, lifeless road. He was through with everything, he was through with her.

Scarlett took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She shouldn't be here; this was a really bad idea. It was a few moments before the door was open and Bobby held a shotgun in one hand as he peered through the crack. He stared at her for a moment and then opened the door entirely. He said nothing and waited for her to speak.

"Bobby, I need to know where he is." Scarlett said.

Bobby was like a father to Dean, hell, he was his father now. She knew he would have to know where Dean was. After almost a month of searching for the boy she had given up hope and finally made the trip to Bobby's. She prayed it was not a wasted trip.

"I don't know." Bobby said.

"Bobby, please." She pleaded.

"I don't know.. But I think you need some time apart, you need to figure out what the hell you are doing to yourself."

Scarlett couldn't look at Bobby, she knew he was right and that sucked a lot.

"He hasn't called in couple weeks, I don't know where the hell he is." Bobby said as he stood in the doorway, he wasn't going let her come inside from the cold wind that blew on her now.

"I'm sorry." It was the stupidest statement she could make.

"Sorry? You are sorry you nearly damned killed the boy with your reckless behavior? What were you thinking? I thought you loved him."

"I do, Bobby. I love him with everything inside me. But I can't be with him and something happen to him because of me."

Bobby shook his head.

"Why the hell would you sleep with someone else.. No.. never mind.. It's none of my business. I shouldn't have brought it up. You need to leave now. Go figure out your life." Bobby said and had almost closed the door.

"Please Bobby, please. You have to help. You know where he is. I know you do. If could take everything back, if I could start all over again I would. You have no idea how much I want him back in my life. I screwed up, I know that. I know pissed off at me, I know Dean is.." Scarlett stopped mid sentence, her eye caught a glimmer of something in the mirror, opposite of the hallway. Dean's amulet. She stared for a moment. Dean was here.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Here is the next part, normally only five parts to my stories but I am letting this one drag out a bit. ^_^ Thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review!!!

"You okay, girl?" Bobby asked.

Scarlett didn't answer and before she knew what she was doing, she pushed Bobby from in front of the door and ran inside the house. Dean was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed. It was a moment before he opened them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked, as he shifted his position, standing up straight.

"I needed to see you."

Dean didn't wait a second before her response.

"You don't need me. You look like you got things pretty well figured out for yourself."

Scarlett didn't care if Dean was pissed off with her; all that mattered is that she was in the same room with him. Maybe that's all he would let her have now. Just his presence calmed her.

"That's where you are wrong. I don't have things figured out, in fact; everything is spinning out of control. The only time things were right, was when.. You were in my life."

Dean heard the front door open and close. Bobby's wrecker came to life outside, slowly the sound grew distant. Damnit, Dean thought to himself. Bobby must have thought they needed some time alone.

"I don't know what the hell has happened to you, with the drinking and.. and him. I don't even recognize you anymore. You've changed." Dean unwillingly let slip from his mouth. He didn't want to talk to her but he felt she should know where he stood.

"Don't preach at me. You were ten times worse before you met me." Scarlett said defensively.

"Yeah, but I am ten times better now, because of you." Dean looked at her as he said it. Scarlett's face contorted into a horrible frown, she didn't like hearing things like that.

"No, no. That's not true.." Scarlett was shaking her head; she didn't want to believe what he was telling her.

"I don't want it to be true but it is."

"Just because you have it all figured doesn't mean I do." She changed the subject, quickly. Dean guessed Scarlett didn't want to hear about how much she had helped him, just by being in his life.

What she had just told him hit him like a ton of bricks, she had no idea. No freaking idea what the hell she was doing to him. Screw putting her at a distance, it was time to let her know exactly what he was feeling.

"You think I have it all figured out? Are you crazy? I am dying without you. If you only knew how much hell you have put me through, by just.. Throwing me away like you did."

Dean watched Scarlett's face, she seemed to be trying to hold her emotions in but clearly this had gotten to her. She bit her lip and looked away from him.

"I didn't throw you away, I did it to protect you from the demons.. From every bad thing we hunt."

"This is our lives. Demons are always going to know about us. Always. Demons knew about me before I even met you. I have been on more hunts right now than you will ever be in your entire life. You can't stop it. Just because you aren't with me doesn't mean anything bad isn't going to happen to me." Dean was trying to get his point across, to make her understand this was the life he had chosen for himself; he was going to die a hunter. Hell, he had already died several times just because he was a hunter.

"Yeah, but now if something did happen I wouldn't feel responsible."

"So that's why you aren't with me anymore? Because you don't want to feel guilty if something happened to me?"

"No." Scarlett said then she sighed. At least they were finally talking this out, he deserved an explanation.

Dean shook his head; he was through talking with her. He looked at the girl in front of him. In some ways he was glad she was here but in other ways, he wished he was alone right now.

"Dean, please. Listen to me."

Dean ignored her and put on his coat. He began to pack his duffle bag with supplies. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, Dean knew who it was and didn't grab the gun before checking. He opened it and Millie stood outside the door. Scarlett stared at the girl in the doorway. She was beyond beautiful, she was exquisite. She had fiery red hair that was curled to perfection and her blue eyes shone brightly in the dim lighted house.

"Hi Dean."

"Hey Millie, give me a minute."

"Okay." Millie said as she walked inside, closing the door behind her.

Millie grabbed Scarlett's hand, giving it a shake.

"I'm Millie and you are?"

"Scarlett." Scarlett just wanted to stick out her tongue and tell her to go away.

"Oh, pretty name. How do you know Dean?" Millie asked as she sat on the arm of the old couch. Scarlett thought up a good lie but Dean saved her from it.

"Scarlett and I use to be an item." Dean said and picked up the duffle bag, throwing half of it over his shoulder.

"Ohhhh, wow. You are one lucky girl! Well, was a lucky girl! I can't believe you let this one get away." Millie said, her brilliant white teeth flashed in the sunlight.

"I know. She doesn't know what she missed out on, does she?" Dean joked back, cocking a smirk at Scarlett.

"Go ahead and get in the car, I'll be there in sec." Dean said to Millie and she obeyed perfectly. The look on Scarlett's face was priceless.

Dean turned to Scarlett and looked directly in her eyes. He felt absolutely nothing, he was numb. He had made her numb and he hated feeling that way.

"I don't want you to try to find me anymore. You had your chance, you blew it. Leave me alone now or you'll be sorry."

Scarlett cocked an eyebrow at the last part of his sentence.

"Just leave me alone." Dean said.

Scarlett watched as Dean got into the Impala, Millie was riding shotgun and he peeled out down the dirt road. She waited for at least ten minutes before following them.

It was about thirty minutes down the road before Dean realized Scarlett was following them. She probably would have got away with it but a car had pulled out of her lane unexpectedly and he spotted her. Dean wondered what he should do, he didn't want to start an argument in front of Millie but he had to do something.

At the next light he turned onto a side street. Scarlett was smart and figured out she had been spotted, she kept going straight.

"Why did we stop for?" Millie asked.

"Oh, just making sure we aren't being followed." Dean replied, waiting for a moment before heading back onto the road.

"You know, you really should give her another chance."

"What?" Dean asked, looking over at Millie.

"Well, she obviously loves you. You seem to still have feelings for her. If she messed up, forgive her. Love forgives everything." Millie smiled and he felt something inside he hadn't felt in a long time. If Dean had met her years ago, he would have been in her pants. It was crazy to think that in a span of a few years he had changed so drastically. I guess that's love for you, he thought.

"It's a little more difficult than just forgiving her."

"Really? Well, from the way I see it, you are just being childish. She's trying to tell you she is sorry and you won't accept it. Get past whatever is holding you back and go for it again, baby." Millie said as she lay back in the Impala's seat, closing her eyes. She turned the volume up on her mp3 player, blasting the rap music she was listening too.

Dean shook his head at the sound of it, at least with Scarlett he didn't have to endure this kind of torture. Dean smiled to himself as he thought about how Scarlett and him use to sing together to pass the time on long road trips; it was so much freaking fun. Dean ignored the hole that ripped itself open in his heart again; he was use to the pain now.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: One more chapter to go and I will have completed this series! Hope everyone has enjoyed the story so far. I am typing the last part of the series which will follow-up "Meant To Be". I haven't decided title for it yet, still working on that. But it will be the last part of this story, makes me sad! I will definitely be writing more fics after this story ends though, don't worry. =) You are totally awesome if you leave me a review!

It had been weeks since Scarlett had seen Dean. She didn't call him, she didn't try to find him, leaving him alone seemed the best thing to do right now. Scarlett was numb and tired of crying herself to sleep. She sat on the floor in the corner of the motel room, her knees pulled up to her chest. Her phone rang again but she didn't get up to answer it. She knew who it was, Bobby. It was always Bobby. He had called nearly every day worried to death about her but she never called him back. She didn't eat, barely slept and she hadn't been on a hunt in over a month. Life sucked ass.

Dean had just fallen asleep as his phone rang.

"Damnit." He said out loud and lazily reached onto the table beside him.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

Dean rubbed his eyes and sat up some in bed.

"What's up, Bobby?"

"You need to find Scarlett, I've looked for the past week and haven't found her yet. I can't get her to answer her damn phone either. I got a lead on where she might be though."

Dean sighed on the phone but didn't answer.

"Did you hear me, boy?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah, I heard you."

"Well, don't just sit there. Get up and do as you're told."

Dean looked at the phone for a moment and cocked an eyebrow. He wondered how Bobby knew he was still sitting.

"Bobby, that's not really my department anymore and besides she's probably just gone on a vacation or something." Dean wanted Bobby to leave him alone about her but it didn't help that his heart felt a little twinge as he thought about her being in danger.

"You don't have a choice, this is an order. You are gonna find her, for me. Call me when you are on the road and I will tell you the lead." Bobby said and he hung up the phone.

Dean cussed under his breath as he packed the few clothes. He didn't want to******* anywhere where Scarlett might be. He grabbed everything he owned, closing the motel door behind him he threw the bags in the back seat of the Impala. He was checked out of the motel and on the road in a matter of minutes.

It was a day's drive to Indiana where Scarlett was last seen checking into a motel room. Dean listened for a moment at the door before he knocked on it. The only thing he heard was the TV. He knocked and took a step back; he really did not want to be here. He thought seriously about leaving before she answered the door but it was opened before he could leave. Scarlett had a surprised look on her face.

"Dean? What are you doing here?"

Her beauty literally took his breath away; he had to remember what he was here for. She waited for him to speak, finally the words formed in his brain.

"Um, Bobby told me to come find you. What the hell have you been doing that you couldn't call him?"

"Oh, you know.. This and that. I didn't mean to worry him." She replied and shifted her eyes around him, looking at the Impala. "Are you by yourself?"

She wanted to know if Millie was with him, he almost smiled at her being jealous.

"Yeah. You need to give him a call." Dean said stepping back from the door. "Keep in touch with him."

"Wait.. Come inside out of the cold. I will call him now." Scarlett replied as she moved away from the door. Dean had played this out in his mind a million times on the way over here and none of them had him being invited inside.

He hesitated and Scarlett literally grabbed his head and led him in the room. He stood near the air conditioner even though she offered him a chair. He listened as she explained to Bobby what had been happening and it was a few minutes before she got off the phone. He watched as she went into the bathroom without saying a word to him.

Dean looked around the room, it was immaculate. Very different from the last time he had been in her motel room. The only dirty thing he spotted was the table he was standing beside, which had left over dinner sitting on it, newspaper clippings and books littered the table also. He had almost become comfortable with being in her room again, until she walked out of the bathroom.

"Damn.." He said under his breath but it was so quiet he knew she could hear him.

Scarlett walked towards him in nothing but a pink baby doll. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to get his downstairs brain on the same brainwave as his upstairs brain. He needed to leave, now. He swallowed as he felt hot breath on his ear. You cannot do this, he thought to himself.

"I really wanted some company tonight.." Scarlett whispered, as she kissed down his jaw line. He leaned his head back against the wall as she kissed his neck. If he didn't leave right now, he wasn't going to leave tonight. He hadn't had it so freaking long, this was heaven to him.

He felt hands under his shirt, caressing his tired muscles. She traced lightly the outlines of his abs. A shiver went down his spine. He opened his eyes; her lips were inches from his. Dean looked at her for only a moment before slamming his lips against hers. Fireworks went off in his head; he had missed her kiss so much.

Scarlett screamed inside her own body but he couldn't hear her. She was trapped and now Dean was making out with the demon that possessed her body. How could she have been so stupid? She had gone to this motel room thinking Dean had left her a message on her cell only to be possessed. She was trapped in her own body, watching as Dean thought he was kissing her. She longed for his lips to be on hers. She didn't know how long she could hold on; her voice was hoarse from screaming. There wasn't much she could do but watch as the demon began to undress him.

Scarlett had no power; she was useless inside her own body. The demon and Dean were on the bed now, if she could cry she would. Dean had told her numerous times about how demons could possess people easily; Scarlett would have never thought she would be in this situation.

It was after four in the morning before they finished and were asleep. Scarlett used all the strength within her to fight against the demon but to no avail. She would have to wait, Dean had to figure out she was possessed eventually, right? Scarlett watched as Dean slept, praying he would figure it out.

Dean sleepily opened his eyes, looking at the ceiling, he suddenly remembered last night's events and he smiled to himself. It was first time in a long time he felt whole again. He looked over to see Scarlett's side of the bed empty. Dean didn't hear the shower running; it didn't even look like anything had happened in the room last night. His clothes were neatly folded at the end of the bed.

Dean sat up in bed at the sound of a man's voice outside the motel door. He heard Scarlett answer him. He be damned if Scarlett was seeing another guy after having sex with him last night. He slowly crept out of bed, walking to the door; he looked out the peep hole.

"It's not time yet."

"When the hell is it going to be time? It's time for him to go back to hell and stay there, for good."

"I need to make sure he fully trusts me."

"You just had sex with him, why wouldn't he trust you?" The man seemed irritated. He kicked the ground with his shoe, never looking at her.

"Look, I know you don't like this just as much as I do. I'll be out of this wretched meat suit soon and then we will be together again, I promise."

Damn it, Dean thought. That bitch is possessing Scarlett, then last night was nothing more than demon sex? Dean felt the hole in his chest start to rip open again but he couldn't focus on that now. He had to save Scarlett, get that demon out of her quickly. He just needed a plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Sorry it took so long to update! Just started spring semester back at college so it may take me an extra day or two! This is a shorter chapter so it's a quick read. Probably have _one _more part and then I will be uploading the next sequel to the story, "Until The End of Time". Reviews are love!

Scarlett was losing her soul. Slowly, very slowly Scarlett felt as though she and the demon were becoming one. Maybe it was the demon playing tricks on her mind, making her feel as if she was dying inside her own body. She was so sick of this, she wanted to be saved. The demon walked back inside, Scarlett looked at Dean who was putting his shirt on. Possessed or not, she never got over his beautifully sculpted chest.

"Oh, I didn't know you were up." Demon girl said as she closed the door behind her.

"Just woke up. You took a lot out of me last night." Dean smirked.

The demon laughed Scarlett's laugh, Dean smiled but something was different. For a split second Scarlett watched as Dean's face transformed into a disgusted look. It was gone in a flash but it was there. Did he know? Already figure it out? God, she hoped so.

"You wanna grab some breakfast, I was going to get a quick shower." Scarlett never ate breakfast. The most she would consume in the morning was a few cups of coffee to wake herself up. The demon had no idea about her routine, if Dean hadn't figured it before hand he would definitely figure it out now.

"Biscuit will be fine, maybe chicken? Thanks." The demon said as she pecked Dean on the lips before heading into the bathroom.

Scarlett wanted to see Dean's face as they turned their back to him and walked away. She wanted her freaking body back; it was killing her that she couldn't be with Dean. That's all she wanted right now, just to be with him. Screw trying to protect him, she wanted him back so _freaking_ bad. She may have messed up her chance but she didn't care, she would grovel at his feet if she had to.

_I'm going to save you, Scarlett._ Dean had to swallow back the bile that rose in his throat. The wheels in his head quickly turned as he decided what must be done. He didn't have enough time to draw a devil's trap. An idea came to him; he shuddered just thinking about it. It was the only plan that would work and that freaking sucked.

Besides not having full use of her body at the top of her list, the second thing she missed the most would be hot showers. She could feel nothing; it was an absolute numb feeling being possessed. She could only watch as the demon washed her body but she couldn't feel it.

The drive to get breakfast was long even though it was only a few minutes down the road. Dean gripped the steering wheel tight, so tight his knuckles began to turn white. He wondered briefly about calling Bobby. But he would probably think his plan was a little extreme and decided against it. Bobby was never one for taking risk and this was the only plan he had.

The woman that was reflected back in the mirror was not Scarlett. This person was not her, she barely recognized herself. The demon dressed in her clothes. She looked worn and tired in the mirror as she brushed some blush over her cheeks. The motel door opening caught her attention; she peeked out of the bathroom as Dean walked back inside the room.

Dean waited on the edge of the bed, he had finally made himself sit so he wouldn't look crazy pacing the floor. He chewed on his bottom lip until it was swollen. He was nervous, worried at what he must do. A thousand thoughts rocked his brain as Scarlett stepped out of the bathroom.

Dean had a plan. Scarlett could see it in his eyes, she knew him. Knew his emotions, the way he carried himself when he had a plan. Today was no different, even though she was just a meat suit for some bitch, she could plainly see a plan in every part of his body language. She could always tell what he was feeling just by his body; he didn't need to say a word.

"Breakfast is on the table." Dean said as he stood up.

"Oh, thanks."

The demons began to walk over to the table when Dean grabbed her arm. She looked up at Dean for a moment; a look of fear crossed her face.

"What's up, baby?"

"You just look so damn hot today.." Dean said as he pulled her closer to him.

She laughed at his remark and nestled herself against his chest.

"You don't look bad yourself either, baby."

He lifted her chin, making their eyes meet one another's. She stared back; he prayed Scarlett could hear him saying this, because he meant every word of it. He wanted Scarlett to understand that before he did what he was about to do. He took a deep breath in, slowly exhaling it.

"I love you." He whispered.

_Oh my god, Dean_.. Scarlett could only watch as Dean told her those perfect words. She knew something was about to happen, she was ready for it. Dean was going to save her.

Dean touched his lips softly to the demons, while at the same time slipping Ruby's knife stealthy out of the back of his jeans. _Lower stomach, lower stomach_. Kept pelting his brain. As long as he hit her lower stomach, he missed vital organs and prolonged blood loss. He knew there would be some blood loss, he was freaking stabbing her in the stomach but maybe he could patch her up in time to get her to Bobby's. Bobby could fix her back again. Before he could second guess himself he intensified the kiss. Gripping the knife tight, he moved the knife towards his intended target and slammed it into Scarlett's stomach. A single tear slid down his cheek.

A thousand jolts of lightning coursed through Scarlett's body. It felt as though fire consumed her body. And she felt the life being sucked out of her lungs and out through her throat. She couldn't breathe as the room began to spin around her. She grabbed hold of something in front of her as she fell to the floor. Then she felt the pain, the tearing, horrible pain that ripped at her stomach. She was dying, she could feel it.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Well, forgive me for lying in my last part. This story just seems to keep going and going. I will have at least two more parts to the "Meant To Be" story, could be more. I am typing the sequel and final part, "Until The End of Time" already. I love working with Dean and Scarlett!!! Reviews are appreciated, thanks for reading!

_She's going to die, she's going to die._ Dean was doing twenty over the posted speed limit. He had called Bobby, who was meeting him at the hospital. He gripped one hand on the wheel, his knuckles white from stress as he held the other over two motel towels placed across Scarlett's stomach. Blood soaked his hand as applied pressure to the wound.

He was quiet but the wheels in his head were spinning rapidly. Looking over at Scarlett, he felt himself getting sick. She was slumped over, sweat glistened across her forehead. Every once in a while she would open her eyes and hold her head. Most of the time she kept her eyes closed though.

Even though Scarlett was on the brink of unconsciousness, she knew what Dean was feeling, having been with him every minute of everyday, she could read him like an open book.

"Don't.. do this… to yourself, don't blame.. Yourself." Scarlett stammered over the words, the pain she felt was unreal.

Dean just shook his head, he couldn't open his mouth for fear he would cry. Tears stung Dean's eyes but he couldn't cry, not yet anyway. There was still time, but Scarlett.. She looked bad, real bad. He was afraid she wasn't going to make it.

"D.. Dean.." She barely got his name out but he had to know, he had to listen to her.

"What baby?" Dean said and swallowed hard, she was dying. He knew it.

"I want.. You to." She winced as a sharp pain shot through her. "forgive me… I never meant, never meant to hurt you… hurt you so bad.." Scarlett said through the pain that ripped her body.

"It's fine, it's all right.. I forgive you. Don't worry about that, okay?"

Dean bit his lip hard as tears ran down his face. _No, please, please.. I don't want her to die. She's all I got, I need her. I fucking need her._

"I always loved you... didn't want to hurt you.. I'm stupid, I guess.." Scarlett said a slight smiled crossed face before she winced again.

"Not stupid, wanted to protect me. You thought you were doing the right thing."

"Yeah, protect you. Never want to hurt you.. never wanna be apart again.. never." Scarlett was going under. Her vision blurred until she couldn't see anymore.

"I'm not going anywhere. God, I love you."

Dean looked over at her, her eyes rolled in the back of her head, he stepped harder on the gas.

"Dammit! God, please, no. Don't die on me, please.." Dean couldn't get the words out he wanted to say, he felt for a pulse, it was small but it was there. Just unconscious.

The doctors were surprised she was even still alive when Dean got to the hospital. Bobby met them out front and Dean carried her inside. The worst part about hospitals is lying, you can't exactly tell them you stabbed someone to get rid of the demon possessing them. But they had pulled it off and now Dean sat in the waiting room, he begged the nurses to let him see her. But they wouldn't. Not until they were sure she was stable.

It was almost dawn when the doctor came into the waiting room, he was allowed to see her. The doctor explained that she was unconscious probably on the brink of acoma, but they had done all they could do. Now it was just a waiting game. Dean nodded and hurried to the room. His breath was sucked from his lungs as he looked at Scarlett, IV in one hand, trac tube down her throat. He felt dizzy and had to catch himself on the door frame.

"God, baby. I'm so sorry." Dean said as he regained his balance and walked to her side.

A waiting game. A very long waiting game. Dean thought as he sat in the the most uncomfortable recliner in the world.

He was told she could wake up and recover rapidly or could possibly have to have weeks of therapy and rehab. This didn't make Dean feel any better about what he had done to her. He never took his eyes off Scarlett, waiting by bed for that moment when she would open her eyes.

Day three Dean was beginning to realize maybe she would never wake up. He sat in the recliner, his fingers intertwined with Scarlett's.

"Boy, you need to go get some sleep." Bobby said as he stood beside Dean, looking at Scarlett. Bobby had been up at the hospital just as long as Dean had, he needed to get some sleep too. They took turns in the recliner, getting a little sleep here and there but Dean never could get more than an hour of sleep at a time. He was too worried about Scarlett.

"I'm not leaving, Bobby." Dean replied.

"You've been up here for days. You haven't ate or slept. You need to rest."

Dean's face never wavered as he responded.

"For the tenth time already, I'm not leaving her."

"She wouldn't want to see you like this."

Dean didn't answer him, he wished he would just leave him the hell alone.

"Why don't I go get you some food from the cafeteria, you can eat it up here."

"Damnit, Bobby! I'm fine!"

A nurse walked in about the time Dean screamed at Bobby. She froze in her tracks, starring at the two men.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked, standing in the doorway.

"You're good, come in." Dean replied.

The nurse nodded and still looked slightly afraid as she went to Scarlett's bedside. She stared at Bobby and then Dean.

"It's time for Mrs. Perry's bath." The nurse's eyes shifted over to Bobby.

"Oh, no. That's okay. I'll go get us something to eat." Bobby said as he shuffled out of the room.

It took Dean a minute to register Scarlett's insurance card name, maybe it was lack of sleep. He had been up for over thirty-six hours, he was beyond exhaustion now.

"Okay. Do you need me to help? Or?"

"Actually, if you want to Mr. Perry, I can get the supplies for you and you can wash her yourself. If you're comfortable with that."

Dean nodded almost immediately. He hadn't had any alone time with Scarlett since he had checked her in here. Bobby, the nurses on staff and the doctor came in all the time. It would be nice to be alone for a while.

"Okay. I will be back in just a minute." The nurse said as she walked out the door and down the hall.

Dean looked at Scarlett.

"I know this is going to be weird for you since you always hate when I come in the bathroom the mornings while you are in the shower. I don't really know why though, it's not like I ain't seen everything you got to offer, anyway." Dean smiled at her even though he was dying little by little on the inside.

_Dean grabbed the knob of the bathroom door and turned it. Locked. He pounded on the door._

"_I gotta pee!"_

"_Go outside!" Scarlett yelled over the shower._

_Was she freaking serious?_

"_Dammit, I'm not going outside, Scarlett. Unlock the door!"_

_Usually their worst arguments was about Scarlett's private time. Dean thought it was always strange that she needed to be alone in the shower. He couldn't even come in to get ready in the morning. It was absolutely ridiculous._

_Dean was about to break down the door when he heard the lock on the other side. He opened the it just to catch a glimpse of Scarlett's leg as she got back into the shower._

"_What the hell? I wish you would get over this whole I have to be alone crap." Dean whined as he stood in front of the toilet._

"_What? So you never want to be alone once in a while?"_

_Dean thought about it for a moment. No, he never wanted to be alone. If he was alone, he would think and thinking was bad in his situation so he would rather be with Scarlett all the time._

"_No. I would rather spend my time with you."_

_Scarlett peeked out of the shower and cocked an eyebrow at Dean._

"_Really?" _

_He nodded as he flushed the toilet._

"_Yeah, really." _

_Scarlett watched him for a minute._

"_Why?"_

"_Why not?" He answered back quickly as he put the toothpaste on his toothbrush._

_Scarlett hadn't expected him to want to be with her all the time, it kinda of shocked her a little. Dean noticed her face, swishing the toothbrush over his teeth he asked her a question._

"_Why would you think I wouldn't want to be with you?"_

_Scarlett shrugged through the shower curtain._

"_I don't know. You just seem the type of guy that needs to be alone every now and then."_

"_Why would I want to be alone when I could be with you?" Dean said as he spit the excess toothpaste in the sink and grabbed the mouthwash._

_The last sentence Dean said made her heart tingle and she smiled to herself. _

"_You know what?" Scarlett said._

_It was a moment before Dean answered, she heard him spit out his mouthwash and turned on the faucet._

"_What?"_

"_I fucking love you."_

_Dean laughed, turning off the faucet, he grabbed a hand towel to wipe his mouth. _

"_I fucking love you too but if you lock the door on me again, I'm going to have to hurt you."_

_Scarlett turned off the shower, she peeked out again from around the curtain._

"_Maybe I want you to hurt me." _

"_I'll take you up on the offer… oooohh.. Right now!" Dean said as he threw the shower curtain open, grabbing a naked, wet Scarlett._

"_Dean!" Scarlett screeched but he silenced her as he kissed her mouth._

Dean always wondered why he remembered that memory so clearly. Maybe it was because he knew at that moment he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this girl who got crazy, scary if she didn't get her private time. Dean looked down at Scarlett, a smile displayed across his face.

"I fucking love you." Dean whispered to her.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Meant To Be

Summary: Dean Winchester POV/Scarlett Jones POV (a completely made up character of my own)

Rating: M

Notes: Another part up! Reviews are like crack! Enjoy!

Dean heard a loud gasping sound that jolted him awake, at first he was disoriented, rubbing his eyes he looked at the clock. 3:19 A.M. It took him a moment to realize what was going on. His mind went into overdrive as he looked at Scarlett.

She was clutching her throat, choking on the breathing tube they had placed in her last week when she stopped breathing on her own. Scarlett flailed on the bed, trying to scream for help.

"Nurse! Need a nurse!" Dean screamed down the hall, his heart was pounding out of his chest, in anticipation for Scarlett _waking up_ again.

"Scarlett! Calm down, help is coming." Dean said, trying to calm her down. Scarlett continued to fight against the machine for a moment or two more until she looked up and saw Dean's face.

_My angel, my wonderful, beautiful angel_. Scarlett couldn't breathe and was scared out of her mind but if her angel said to calm down, she was going to. She lay very still, even though her heart monitor beeped wildly. The nurses rushed in, removing tubes, checking vitals. Scarlett just wanted to know what the hell was going on.

"What's going on..?" Scarlett said, but her voice was gone, she couldn't talk above a whisper..

"You've been in the hospital for a while." He said, Scarlett stared at his face. He was trying to tell her something with the look he was giving her.

Her mind was fuzzy. She hated she couldn't remember a damn thing about why she was in a freaking hospital. She watched as the nurses slowly filed out, leaving Dean and her alone.

"What the hell.. Happened?" She said, it hurt to talk but she had to know.

Dean lowered his voice.

"Demon was possessing you, remember? I had to stab you to get the bitch out." Dean replied, looking up to make sure no one was coming into the room.

Scarlett racked her memory but things were fuzzy, honestly, she probably didn't want to remember being possessed or stabbed. Dean stood a few feet from the bed, looking ten years older and sleep deprived. Before she could talk to him further the doctor came in the room to check her out. It took a while, a lot of poking and prodding. Checking her completely out, the doctor told them that Scarlett was perfect. He wanted to observe her for a week or so, just to make sure no permanent damage had been done but after that he would let her leave. Dean was thrilled by the news, calling Bobby to tell him about it. Later that afternoon, when the excitement had died down, they finally got a chance to talk.

"How long have I been in here?" She asked as she stretched her weak limbs, she tried to sit up some but felt dizzy and laid back on the bed.

"A little over a month." Dean said as he sat next to bed in the recliner.

"Dean., are you.. Okay?" Scarlett blurted out the question before she could stop herself. Of course, he wasn't okay, he looked like he had been to hell and back. Even though at a time before they knew each other, he had _actually_ been to hell and back.

Dean's lips curled up into a slight, tired smile. He reached across the bed to take her hand in his.

"I'm great. Just tired."

As soon as Dean touched her, electricity shot to her heart. A happy sigh escaped her lips as Dean stared at her weirdly for a moment.

"Uh..um.. Sorry." Scarlett said chewing her bottom lip. "Dean?" She asked, wondering if she was pushing her limits.

"Yeah?" He responded, leaning up in the recliner to look at her better.

"Um, are.. We.. Okay?" Scarlett had to know, even though she had been out in for a while, that was the first thing that crossed her thoughts.

Pain crossed Dean's face for a split second, then he regained controlled of his emotions quickly but Scarlett saw it. Her heart crumpled into pieces in her chest. She knew what pain she had caused Dean but yet, here she was, trying to get him to open up to her.

"There's a lot of.. Stuff.. To work out, I guess." He licked his lips, looking away from Scarlett's face, he didn't want to her hurt. "But, I'm just glad you are alive."

Scarlett nodded, trying not to notice that Dean pulled his hand away from hers. She had _royally _screwed things up between Dean and her. It was her own damn fault, and now they were at a crossroads. She wanted to be his forever. She got over wanting to protect him, she just wanted what she wanted, case closed.

Dean watched Scarlett slowly drift off to sleep a few hours later. It was so nice to hear her gentle breathing, even her snoring which made him laugh quietly to himself. He sighed as he thought about the future. He loved Scarlett, he would die for her. Give up everything he owned, his own soul for that girl. But, he didn't want to get hurt again and he knew if she was to leave him again, well, Dean's heart would stop because he couldn't take her leaving again. He just couldn't.

A nightmare jolted Scarlett upright in bed, gasping for air. A cold sweat covered her body as she shivered, catching her breath. She suddenly remembered where she was, looking around the dark room, Dean was nowhere to be found. Fear prickled her heart, she briefly thought about ripping her IV's out and running down the hall to find him. But thought against it, she didn't want to appear crazy.

The nurses had taken her catherder out earlier that morning. After a few minutes she calmed down some and decided she really need to go to the bathroom. Not wanting to bother the nurse, she slowly sat up, swinging her legs on the side of the bed. She prepared herself to stand up and walk, something she hadn't done in weeks. This did not go well. After almost falling, she steadied herself on the bedrail, grabbing her IV machine to roll with her. She stood for a moment, getting use to standing up again and regaining her balance. When she had walked three good steps she heard a familiar voice cuss behind her.

"Dammit Scarlett. What are you doing?" Dean said as he positioned his cup of coffee from one hand to the other, taking her by the arm with his free hand. "You were supposed to get a nurse, remember?"

"I didn't want to bother her." She responded, looking up at him. His green eyes caught the light of the hospital hallway, her heart flipped inside her chest and Scarlett nearly fell.

Dean caught her and a long string of cuss words followed.

"You didn't want to bother her? That's what she's paid for." Dean said, irritation clear in his voice.

"Look, if you are just going to be pissed off then go. I can figure it out myself." Scarlett replied, daring herself not to look at him again.

"I'm not mad, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Scarlett continued her slow walk to the bathroom which under normal circumstances would have taken her less than three seconds but today it looked more like three miles away. It took about five minutes to actually make it to the bathroom door, Dean opened it, helping her inside and then closed the door for her.

Dean leaned against the door, closing his eyes. Thoughts raced in his mind, as he brought the coffee cup to his lips and sipped it. He was too tired to think about them clearly, he needed a good night's sleep. He seriously considered leaving Scarlett to go stay in the motel down the street but his heart ached too much to think about leaving her, and honestly it made him feel pretty guilty too. He was almost asleep standing up when the bathroom door was being pushed a little too hard into him. He stepped back giving Scarlett room to get out. Without saying a word he took by the arm again leading her to her bed. It took her a good three or four minutes to get situated and her blankets back over her.

"God, I will never take walking normally to the bathroom for granted again." Scarlett sighed as she lay back on the hospital pillow.

Dean smiled at her as he leaned against her bed.

"You look like hell, Dean. You need to get some sleep."

Scarlett didn't want Dean to leave her but she knew he would be back even though it was rough between them right now which was all her fault.

"I'm fine." Dean said, glancing out the window across from him.

Scarlett grabbed his arm to get his attention and Dean cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Go. Get. Sleep. I'm not asking you twice."

Dean looked at her for a moment, deciding it was best not to argue about something he really wanted to do, he nodded.

"All right, I'll be back up here bright and early. Do you want me to bring you some coffee in the morning?" Dean asked as he turned towards her.

"Sure, that'd be fine. Honestly, I would love if you could sneak me a biscuit in here. I hate their food."

Dean smiled, his white teeth flashing, Scarlett's heart was thudding extremely fast in her chest, making her dizzy.

"I'll see what I can do."

Dean started to walk out the door without a second glance at Scarlett but something told him he shouldn't just leave. He should really counting his blessings right now. He turned back around, without saying a word, crossed the distance between them and leaned down to kiss Scarlett on the forehead. Scarlett was _alive_.


End file.
